


The stars and the sun

by snails_n_brokenbones



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, I abuse metaphors for a short while, Light Angst, M/M, Metaphors, One Shot, POV Second Person, Short One Shot, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snails_n_brokenbones/pseuds/snails_n_brokenbones
Summary: A smile. A harp. It was simple noises, simple days and simple days. You liked these days. These were nice. Simple smiles and simple noises.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The stars and the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that I am trying to work on my current fic but writers block hit me.. Two chapters in-  
> So you get this

The sun sets, as it does every day. As it has been doing ever since the war ended and life went back to normal. It sets into the water, playing a perfect piano chord.   
And the stars rise. Sparkly little things. Beautiful. They're slightly off key plucks at a ukulele. Somehow endearing. 

A smile. A harp. It was simple noises, simple days and simple days. You liked these days. These were nice. Simple smiles and simple noises. 

It was loud sometimes. Loud in your head and loud outside and loud noises and loud frowns were all too much. Days where the sun didn't seem to set and the stars were dim. You didn't like dim days. Loud days. 

But today was a good day. A soft hand in yours and off key ukuleles in the sky. And you were happy. Far away from the noise with your harp death-boy cuddled in your arms. He smiles softly at you and the world melts away. All you can hear is the stars and the sun that down below the water. 

A beautiful symphony of harps and pianos and ukuleles. Soft days. Beautiful days. Beautiful boy sitting in front of you, basking in the stars reflected in his eyes and the sun beneath the water. 

Beautiful.


End file.
